Darth Vader
|śmierć = 4 ABY|ojczysta_planeta = Tatooine|status = Duch Mocy|związki = Padmé Amidala (żona)|rasa = Człowiek|wzrost = 185 cm|kolor_włosów = *Ciemny blond – jako Anakin *Nie posiadał włosów – Jako Vader|kolor_oczu = Niebieskie, żółte (ciemna strona)|cybernatyka = Cybernetyczna prawa ręka,później protetyczne ręce i nogi oraz system podtrzymywania życia|przynależność = *Rodzina Skywalker *Rycerze Jedi *Rada Jedi *Republika Galaktyczna *Imperium Galaktyczne *Sithowie|mentorzy = *Qui-Gon Jinn (jako Anakin) *Obi-Wan Kenobi (jako Anakin) *Darth sidious (jako Vader)|uczniowie = *Ahsoka Tano *Galen Mark (Starkiler) *Kylo Ren}} Darth Vader, a właściwie urodzony jako Anakin Skywalker '''to mroczny Lord Sithów i wybraniec mocy. Urodził się w roku 41 BBY, a zmarł w 4 ABY na pokładzie drugiej Gwiazdy Śmierci. Początkowo po jasnej stronie mocy szkolony na Rycerza Jedi, jego mistrzem i mentorem był Obi-Wan Kenobi. Ożenił się także, potajemnie z Padme Amidala, której był bardzo zakochany. Miał z nią także parę bliźniąt- Luke'a i Leia'e. O którym istnieniu dowiedział się dopiero pod koniec życia, gdyż wcześniej myślał, że Ci nie żyją. W roku 19 BBY, podstępem przeszedł na Ciemną Stronę Mocy, jego nowym mistrzem został Darth Sidious. Darth Vader uchodzi za jednego z najpotężniejszych użytkowników Ciemnej strony mocy. Jego czyny stały się wzorem i upamiętnieniem gdyż 30 lat po jego śmierci jego wnuk - Kylo Ren wraz z mistrzem Snokiem inspirując się Darthem Vaderem odbudowali zakon Sithów pod nową nazwą - Rycerze Ren. Gwiazdę Śmierci zastąpiła baza Stalkiller a Imperium Galaktyczne Najwyższy Porządek. Biografia '''Narodziny Anakin Skywalker urodził się ok. 41 BBY prawdopodobnie na terytorium zewnętrznych rubieży galaktyki. W wieku 3 lat wraz ze swoją matką Shmi Skywalker przeniósł się na Tatooine . Nie miał ojca, został poczęty przez midichloriany. Był wybrańcem Mocy, o którym mówiły przepowiednię jako o tym, który ma przyprowadzić równowagę Mocy. ''Od dziecka jego marzeniem było zostać Rycerzem Jedi. "''Mroczne Widmo" thumb|221px Kłopoty Jedi W 32 BBY na planetę przybyli Jedi z królową Padme Amidalą, którzy uciekli z okupowanego Naboo. Weszli do sklepu Watta i chcieli zakupić niezbędną część do uszkodzonego statku. Lecz Qui-Gon Jinna nie było na nią stać, więc postanowił założyć się z Wattem o wygraną Anakina, który miał startować w nadchodzącym wyścigu. Dzięki jego zwycięstwie dostaliby potrzebne części. Głównym przeciwnikiem chłopca był Sebulba. Qui-Gon zainteresowany młodym Anakinem, postanowił sprawdzić jego poziom mocy. Pobrał mu krew i przesłał Obi-Wanowi który przekazał swojemu mistrzowi, że w organizmie Skywalkera znajduje się ponad 20 tysięcy midichlorianów. Qui-Gon zmieszany postanowił dać szansę Anakinowi, chcąc go zabrać na szkolenie na rycerza Jedi. Wyścig Następnego dnia, tuż przed wielkim wyścigiem, Qui-Gon zmienił zakład za pozwoleniem Watta: ścigacz za Anakina i jego matkę, jeżeli chłopiec wygra. Watto jednak się nie zgodził – zwykła maszyna nie była warta aż dwóch niewolników, zgodził się jednak na jednego z nich. Miał zdecydować los, a raczej – kość z niebieskimi i czerwonymi polami. Czerwień oznaczała Shmi, błękit Anakina. thumb|255px|Anakin w swoim ścigaczu.Za pomocą Mocy Jinn zmusił kość, by wyrzuciła niebieski. Watto nie przejął się rezultatem – i tak nie wierzył, żeby Skywalker mógł wygrać. Anakin jednak wbrew przeciwnościom losu wygrał i dowiedział się o zakładzie. Opuszczenie Tatooine Gdy Anakin wrócił do domu po wygranym wyścigu, dowiedział się, że jest wolny, a jego matka musi zostać na Tatooine. thumb|Anakin żegna się z matką. Przyrzekł jednak swojej matce, że kiedyś wróci i uwolni ją. Obietnicy dotrzymał dopiero dziesięć lat później, jednak wtedy matka była już wolna. Anakin pożegnał się z znajomymi i razem z Jedi wyruszył w podróż. Gdy dochodzili do statku, Qui-Gon zauważył sondę. Będąc blisko statku spotkali Dartha Maula. Mężczyzna kazał Aniemu wydać rozkaz do startu. Załoga postanowiła polecieć bardzo blisko ziemi i uratować Jedi z opresji. thumb|left|220px|Anakin z Obi-Wanem i Qui-Gonem. Gdy odlecieli z Tatooine, powrócili na Coruscant, tam Qui-Gon, w radzie Jedi, przekazał, wieści na temat Dartha Maula i o tym że Sithowie mogli powrócić, chodź Ci nie dowierzali. Potem także, powiedział, że odkrył nowe skupisko mocy, młodego Skywalkera, i przyznał, że ten może być wybrańcem z przepowiedni który przywróci równowagę mocy. Prosi ich także o poddanie Anakina próbom. Rada Jedi, niechętnie zgadza się. Następnie Anakin, wraz z zaleceniami rady zostaje przetestowany, test zdaje bez najmniejszych pomyłek, chodź gdy Yoda pyta się co czuje, ten przyznaje że tęskni za matką. Później Qui-Gon dowiaduje się o decyzji rady i o tym, że Skywalker nie będzie szkolony, gdyż jest za duży. Qui-Gon ponownie nawiązuje do przepowiedni i mówi, że przyjmuje go jako swojego nowego padawana, gdyż Obi-Wan jest już gotowy na przejście prób, rada jednak nie zgadza się. Bitwa o Naboo thumb|Anakin na Naboo|221x221px Później Anakin, wraz z Qui-Gonem, Obi-Wanem, i królową Amidalą mają udać się na Naboo, przed wylotem Qui-Gon prosi Skywalkera, by ten bacznie go obserwował. Później lecą na Naboo, które jak się okazało zostało zaatakowane przez Separatystów. Rozpoczyna się Bitwa o Naboo. Qui-Gon kazał ukryć się Anakinowi w myśliwcu, a chłopiec niechcący uruchomił maszynę. Wraz z droidem R2-D2, przyłączył się do bitwy w galaktyce. Autopilot wyprowadził stateczek na orbitę, gdzie znajdował się okręt kontroli droidów Saak'ak. Anakin posyłając do okrętu dwie torpedy, unieszkodliwił wszystkie droidy na Naboo. thumb|left|Anakin pilotuje mały myśliwiec|198x198px W tym samym czasie Qui-Gin Jinn i Obi-Wan Kenobi walczyli z Darthem Maulem. Gdy Anakin powrócił na Naboo jako bohater, Obi-Wan przekazał mu tragiczną wieść o tym, że Qui Gon nie żyje. Obi-Wan jednak został wcześniej poproszony przez swego mistrza by, ten wyszkolił młodego Skywalkera. Obi-Wan zdecydował się spełnić ostatnią wolę Qui-Gona, i wziąść jako padawana Anakina, ostatecznie Yoda wyraża na to zgodę. Podczas świętowania na Naboo, Anakin już jako Padawan, przygląda się Padme, ta także dzieli się z nim uśmiechem. thumb|Anakin jako padawan|201x201px Kolejne lata Przez kolejne dziesięć lat Anakin Skywalker szkolił się na Coruscant na Rycerza Jedi pod okiem swojego mistrza, Obi-Wana Kenobiego, towarzyszył mu także jako padawan w misjach. Gdy osiągnął odpowiedni wiek, zbudował swój pierwszy miecz świetlny o klindze koloru niebieskiego. W pewnym także czasie, Sheev Palpatine, senator, zainteresował się młodym Anakinem i jego mocą. "Atak Klonów" Początki Jedi Dziesięć lat później od blokady Naboo, nastały niespokojne czasy. Sheev Palpatine – oficjalnie Najwyższy Kanclerz Republiki, a potajemnie Mroczny Lord Sithów planował, wielką wojnę, na skalę całej galaktyki. Jak się później okazało, wojna przybrała imię Wojen Klonów Ochrona Padmé Jakiś czas przed 20 urodzinami Anakina, odbył się nieudany zamach na Padmé-Senator z Naboo, byłej królowej. Ku radości Skywalkera, on i jego mistrz otrzymali od Rady Jedi zadanie ochrony Padmé. Gdy się spotkali, z początku Amidala nie mogła rozpoznać Anakina, bo bardzo się zmienił i wydoroślał. Misją Anakina i Obi-Wana było chronić senator, lecz młody Skywalker, ku sprzeciwu swego mistrza postanowił złapać niedoszłych zamachowców. Tego samego dnia zamontowano kamery w sypialni Padme, lecz ta je zasłoniła, gdyż jak twierdził Anakin, dziewczyna nie chciała by ten ją podglądał. W nocy Anakin wraz ze swym mistrzem czuwał w pokoju obok, międzyczasie rozmawiając o politykach. Gdy Anakin wyczuł, zagrożenie w sypialni Padme, natychmiast ruszył by to sprawdzić. thumb|Pościg za Zam Wesell.|left|200x200px Okazało się, że to 2 Kouhuny, które miały zabić, panią senator. Anakin, w ostatniej chwili zabił kohuny zaś jego mistrz Obi-Wan wyskoczył przez okno, i złapał droida który dostarczył Kohuny. Anakin, po chwili dołączył do mistrza w ścigaczu, i złapał Obi-Wana gdy ten zaczął spadać. Zaczął się pościg, za innym ścigaczem w którym ukrywał się zamachowiec. Dzięki sprytowi Anakina, udało mu się złapać i dostać do ścigacza gdzie przebywał zamachowiec, ostatecznie jednak ścigacz rozbił się, zaś Skywalker zaczął biec by złapać zamachowca. Po chwili dołączył do niego Obi-Wan, zaś oprawca Padme, uciekł do klubu Outlander. Obaj Jedi, weszli do klubu i złapali łotra, którym okazała się być Zam Wesell. Gdy Ci, wyprowadzili ją na zewnątrz chcieli dowiedzieć się kto tak naprawdę stoi za atakiem. Zam jednak zanim zdążyła coś powiedzieć, została postrzelona zatrutą strzałą przez nieznaną osobę, po czym umarła. Zakazane uczucie Następnie Obi-Wan wraz z Anakinem, meldują się w radzie Jedi. Yoda wraz z Windu ustala, że Obi-Wan musi zbadać i wytropić łowcę nagród, zaś Anakin uda się wraz z Padme na Naboo, w celu ochrony. Później Anakin rozmawia z kanclerzem Palpatinem, ten chwali go i mówi, że wkrótce zostanie najpotężniejszym Jedi w historii. Następnie Anakin udaje się z Padme, do Naboo, Obi-Wan jednak przed tym prosi go by ten przekazywał mu lub radzie każdą jego decyzje. Po przybyciu na ojczystą planetę Padme, oboje ukryli się w Varykino w Krainie Jezior. Tam oboje, nie wliczając służby, mogą być sami. Fantazja która łączyła ich dwoje przez 10 lat zdołała przerodzić się w miłość. Tam też dochodzi do ich pierwszego pocałunku. Na Naboo młoda para przeżyła wiele wspaniałych chwil. Gdy Młody Skywalker wyznał Padme miłość i uczucie jakie do niej czuje, Padme także przyznała, że nie ten nie jest jej obojętny lecz tak dłużej nie może, przyznała, że jako senator ma obowiązki, zaś Anakin należy do zakonu Jedi. Padme także wyznała, że nie mogła by żyć w kłamstwie. Przez kolejne dni Anakinowi coraz częściej śniła się matka, lecz nie były to zwykłe sny, lecz koszmary. Postanowił, więc (zgodnie z daną obietnicą) odwiedzić matkę i polecieć na Tatooine. Powrót na Tatooine thumb|left|Watto rozmawiający z Anakinem.|220x220px Gdy Anakin i Padme wylądowali na Tatooine, udali się do handlarza z częściami do statku, o imieniu Watto, który był poprzednim właścicielem Anakina. Watto powiedział, że Shmi kupił Cliegg Lars. Lars według Watta uwolnił niewolnicę, a następnie ją poślubił.thumb|Spotkanie Anakina z rodziną Larsów|220x220px Anakin wybrał się do domu Larsów. Zastał tam Cliegg'a, Owena i Beru Larsów. A także swego dawnego droida C-3PO. Anakin wypytywał o swoją matkę lecz Cliegg, mąż Shmi, powiedział, że została ona porwana przez Ludzi Pustyni. Larsowie, chętnie ugościli Anakina i Padme. Następnego dnia Anakin, wyruszył do wioski Ludzi Pustyni. Znalazł tam umierającą matkę, która powiedziała mu, że jest z niego dumna. Niedługo po tych słowa umarła na rękach Anakina. Anakin w furii zabił wszystkich Tuskenów. thumb|left|Umierająca Shmi|220x220px Powrócił on następnie z ciałem Shmi do domu Larsów, a następnie wszyscy pochowali i pożegnali ją w pobliżu ich miejsca zamieszkania. Jakiś czas później, Anakin dostał sygnał od Obi-Wana Kenobiego, który chciał by ten pomógł mu zniszczyć pobliską fabrykę droidów znajdującą się na Geonosis. Obi-Wan nie zdążył jednak przekazać całej wiadomości, ponieważ został zaatakowany przez droideki, Anakin przekazał wiadomość radzie, lecz ta powiedziała mu by nadal za wszelką cenę ochraniał Padme. Młoda senator jednak także chciała ocalić Obi-Wana dlatego więc postanowiła wraz ze Skywakerem i droidami wybrać się na misję ratunkową. Przybycie na Genosis Następnie po przybyciu na Genosis, oboje zostali zaatakowani przez miejscową rasę Genosjan i wzięci do niewoli. Jak się potem okazało Geonosjanie współpracowali z Konfederacją Niezależnych Systemów. Następnie cała trójka, miała zostać zabita na arenie przez Acklay, Nexy i Reeki. Przed wyjściem na arenę, Padme, także wyznaje Anakinowi miłość. obydwoje dzielą pocałunek. Początek wojen klonów Podczas gdy pokaz na arenie się zaczął. Obi-Wan, Anakin i Padme, uwolnili się i zaczęli walczyć z potworami, by jak najdłużej je powstrzymać. Ostatecznie na pomoc przybyła Najwyższa Rada Jedi wraz z wieloma innymi rycerzami Jedi. Rozpoczęła się bitwa o Genosis, a także pierwsza bitwa w wojnie klonów. Następnie Obi-Wan wraz z Anakinem ruszyli w pościg za hrabią Dooku nowym lordem Sithów. Ostatecznie spotkali się z nim, Anakin chcąc jednak ruszyć na niego sam, został odrzucony przez hrabiego za pomocą błyskawic mocy i uderzył o mur, Obi-Wan ruszył chwile po nim, początkowo walka była wyrównana, chodź potem Hrabia okaleczył Obi-Wana. Gdy chciał go dobić, w jednej z chwil pojawił się Anakin z mieczem świetlnym osłaniając swego mistrza, po czym zaczął z nim walkę. Młody Skywalker, chodź z początku radził sobie dobrze, to jednak Dooku okazał się być silniejszy i odciął mu prawą rękę. Anakin ponownie został odrzucony mocą. Po chwili pojawił się Yoda, który rozpoczął walkę ze swym byłym uczniem, po wielkim pokazie mocy, ostatecznie wielki mistrz wygrał zaś Dooku uciekł. Anakin wraz z Obi-Wanem i innymi Jedi wrócili na Coruscant, gdzie Skywalker przeszedł zabieg i otrzymał protezę prawej ręki. Ślub Anakina i Padme ''' Rozpoczęły się oficjalnie wojny klonów, Po zabiegu, Anakin, miał odwieść Padme na Naboo i otrzymać tytuł rycerza Jedi. Wtem Anakin wraz z Padme postanowili wziąść potajemny ślub na Naboo. Jedynymi gośćmi byli R2-D2 i C-3PO. Oboje przyrzekli sobie miłość, i zdecydowali ich małżeństwo trzymać w tajemnicy z obawy na konsekwencje. Później prawdopodobnie Anakin powrócił na Naboo, gdzie został oficjalnie mianowany na rycerza Jedi. '''Wojny Klonów Przez kolejne trzy lata, Anakin brał czynnie udział w wojnie klonów, brał udział w misjach między innymi na Christophsis, Malevolence, Bothawui czy Maridun. Otrzymał także swoją pierwszą uczennicę padawankę Ahsoke Tano. Anakin był jednym z najbardziej cenionych generałów (chodź jego techniki były przez wielu uważane za nie normalne). Dowodził jednym z najbardziej legendarnych odziałów 501. Wykazał się równiez swoją pomysłowością i lekkomyślnością. Także wybił się i stał się jednym z lepszych i silniejszych rycerzy Jedi. "Zemsta Sithów" Na ratunek kanclerzowi Po trzech latach wojen klonów która dobiegała końca, Anakin wraz z Obi-Wanem i innymi Jedi, powrócili na Coruscant. Tam dowiedzieli się jednak, że armia Separatystów na czele z Generałem Greviousem wkroczyła do senatu i porwała kanclerza Sheev'a Palpatine'a. Anakin wraz ze swym byłym mistrzem od razu ruszyli na misję ratunkową. Polecieli swymi myśliwcami wspomagani, przez żołnierzy-klonów. Po chwilowej walce, w galaktyce, dzięki dobremu refleksowi Anakina, udało im się przedostać na krążownik na którym przetrzymywany był kanclerz. Przy pomocy droida R2, udało im się przedostać z małymi przeszkodami do pomieszczenia gdzie przebywał uwięziony kanclerz. Po chwili jednak pojawił się obok nich Hrabia Dooku, który rozpoczął z nimi walkę na miecze świetlne. Chodź walka była wyrównana, to po chwili, po odrzuceniu Obi-Wana i przygnieceniu Jedi, gdzie ten stracił przytomność, zostali już tylko Anakin i Dooku. Hrabia pewny swej wygranej, zaczął prowokować młodego Skywalkera. Anakin czując złość, rozpoczął ostrzejszą walkę po czym po chwili odciął Dooku dwie ręce. Następnie hrabia upadł, Anakin chwytając jego miecz chciał go oszczędzić, kanclerz jednak przyglądając się wszystkiemu rozkazał Skywalkerowi zabić go. Młody Jedi wraz z wolą Palpatine'a zrobił to i zabił Dooku, później jednak mówiac, że tak nie postępuje Jedi. Następnie kanclerz i Anakin zabierając nieprzytomnego mistrza ze sobą, zaczęli uciekać. W trakcie ucieczki Obi-Wan odzyskał przytomność, Jedi wraz z kanclerzem zostali zatrzymani przez pole promieniowe i odprowadzeni przed oblicze generała Greviousa. Po chwili jednak dzięki pomocy R2-D2 uwalniają się i rozpoczynają walkę, niestety generał Grevious ucieka. Zaś krążownik ulega uszkodzeniu. Potem jednak Anakin przejmuje stery, pomimo małych problemów udaje mu się wylądować szczęśliwe na Coruscant. Koszmary i sny Po odbiciu kanclerza, Anakin spotyka się z długo nie widzianą żoną Padme, ta oznajmia mu, że jest w ciąży, Anakin początkowo zmieszany i zaskoczony mówi, że to dziecko będzie ich szczęściem. Przez kolejne dni młody Skywalker wraz z Padme był szczęśliwy, pewnego wieczoru Padme oznajmiła mu, że chce urodzić ich dziecko na Naboo w krainie jezior, na co ten wyraził zgodę. Następnej nocy Anakina zaczęły nękać koszmary, w których jego żona umiera przy porodzie. Ten zaniepokojony, dzieli się z nimi z Padme i obiecuje jej, zrobić wszystko by tylko jego koszmary się nie spełniły. Następnie udaje się po radę do mistrza Yody, jednak nie wyjawia mu, że chodzi o Padme lecz tylko opisuje osobę jako "bliską". Mistrz Yoda jednak radzi Anakinowi, by wyzbywał się wszystkiego co boi się stracić. Skywalker jednak nie jest zadowolony z odpowiedzi. Następnie udaje się do Obi-Wana Kenobiego który przekazuje mu informację o tym, że wielki kanclerz chce się z nim widzieć. Anakin spotyka się z kanclerzem, gdzie ten mianuje Anakina swoim głosem w Najwyższej Radzie Jedi jako jego reprezentant. Anakin zadowolony, że zostanie mistrzem (gdyż w radzie mogli zasiadać sami mistrzowie) przeżywa jednak rozczarowanie, gdy dowiaduje się, że zasiądzie w radzie lecz tylko jako opinia kanclerza, gdyż na tytuł mistrza nie jest jeszcze gotowy. Później młody Skywalker żali się mistrzowi Kenobiemu, ze swojego niezadowolenia, Obi-Wan jednak twierdzi, że spotkał go zaszczyć iż tak w młodym wieku może zasiąść w radzie, prosi go także w imieniu rady o to by szpiegował kanclerza. Anakin słysząc to, zdenerwował się gdyż uważał, że rada prosi go o coś przeciwko kodeksowi Jedi. Początek Końca Przez kolejne dni Anakin przebywał z Padme i kanclerzem Palpatinem. Swej żonie żalił się, że przez wojny, Jedi zaczęli unikać zasad, po pewnym czasie także zaczął odpychać żonę, chodź ta starała się do niego jakoś dotrzeć. Podczas spotkań z kanclerzem, (który był tak naprawdę lordem Sithów) także wyrażał swoje niezadowolenie. Palpatine wykorzystując to, zaczął manipulować młodym Skywalkerem przekonując go, że ten ma rację. Znając jego problemy i obawy, Opowiedział mu także historię Dartha Plagueisa, który potrafił chronić bliskie sobie osoby przed śmiercią. Nie udało mu się jego obronić samego siebie . Jego uczeń- Darth Sidious zabił go we śnie. Anakin zaciekawiony taką potęgą mocy, wypytywał się czy jest szansa by ją posiąść, ten jednak odpowiedział, że tak, lecz nie od Jedi. Przez kolejne dni Anakin uczestniczył w zebraniach rady, przekazując informacje od kanclerza. Następnie gdy rada Jedi dowiedziała się gdzie przebywa generał Grevious, Yoda postanowił wyznaczyć Obi-Wana do misji na Utapu. Przed wyjazdem Anakin rozmawia jeszcze z mistrzem, gdzie przeprasza go za swoje zachowanie i przyznaje, że był arogancki. Obi-Wan mówi, że wkrótce rada przyzna mu tytuł mistrza i że on jako nauczyciel jest z niego dumny, obydwaj żegnają się. Następnie Młody Skywalker, po kolejnej rozmowie z kanclerzem, zaczął podejrzewać, iż kanclerz jest lordem Sithów, ten nie wyparł się tego i zaczął podsycać Anakina by przeszedł na ciemną stronę mocy. Palpatine przyrzekł mu też, że pomoże mu ocalić Padme. Skywalker pomimo gniewu, postanowił jednak powiadomić o tym mistrza Windu, który wraz z czwórką innych Jedi wyruszył z zamiarem zgładzenia Palpatine'a. Następnie Anakin rozdarty pomiędzy ciemną a jasną stroną rozmyśla o swej przyszłości, słowach Palpatine'a i Padme. Potem postanawia ruszyć za mistrzem Windu. W tym samym czasie mistrz Windu dotarł do Lorda Sithów Dartha Sidiousa i chciał go aresztować. Ten jednak wyjął swój miecz świetlny i zabił wszystkich Jedi, oprócz Windu. Między nimi stoczyła się krótka walka, którą lord przegrał. Wtedy do sali wpadł zrozpaczony Anakin, który zdał sobie sprawę że sam nie uratuje Padme. Powiedział Windu, że go potrzebuje, jednak ten go nie słuchał i chciał zabić Lorda. Gdy Jedi chcąc zamachnąć się by dobić swojego przeciwnika, Anakin wtem wyjął swój miecz i w jednej chwili odciął mu rękę, kanclerz wtem powstał i dobił go błyskawicami mocy i wyrzucając przez okno. Powstanie Dartha Vadera Anakin był przerażony tym, co właśnie się zdarzyło i tym co zrobił. Sidious jednak wyjaśnił mu, że wypełnia się jego przeznaczenie i zaproponował mu zostanie jego uczniem, na co ten się zgodził, prosząc tylko o uratowanie życia Padme, gdyż nie potrafił bez niej żyć. W tym momencie, Anakin, przechodzi na ciemną stronę i otrzymuje nowe imię Darth Vader. Skywalker kłania się przed swym nowym mistrzem i przyrzeka mu posłuszeństwo. Lord Sidious oświadcza mu, że stanie się potężnym sithem jaki świat jeszcze nie znał. Następnie wydaje mu pierwsze polecenie i nakazuje mu udać się do świątyni Jedi i bez litości zgładzić ich wszystkich. Zemsta Sithów Anakin a właściwie Darth Vader na czele z 501 Legionem, rusza do świątyni Jedi, gdzie wypełnia swoją misję i wybija wszystkich Jedi, rozpoczynając od młodzików, po padawanów, rycerzy a także mistrzów Jedi. Był to początek Czystki Jedi. Następnie spotyka się z Padme, ta zaniepokojona pyta co się dzieje, jednak ten uspoka ją i powiadamia, że wyrusza na Mustafar. Następnie Anakin, dociera na planetę Mustafar gdzie ma ostatecznie zlikwidować wszystkich separatystów. Za pomocą kodów palpatine'a, przedostaje się do pomieszczenia gdzie przebywają separatyści, Ci myślą, że wysłannik Sidiousa przybył w pokojowej sprawie, lecz Skywalker zaskakuje ich i wyciąga miecz świetlny po czym wszystkich bez litości zabija. W tym samym czasie prawdy o Anakinie, dowiaduje się Kenobi i Yoda. Obydwaj ustajają, że muszą powstrzymać wszystkich Sithów. W między czasie także na Coruscant, Palpatine, obwieścił przemianę Republiki w Imperium Galaktyczne, i mianował się Imperatorem. Anakin zaś, pochłonięty ciemną stroną przebywał na Mustafar, gdy nagle zobaczył w oddali statek Padme. Wybiegł by ją powitać, oboje przytulili się, lecz po chwili Padme wyznała mu, że Obi-Wan był u niej i wygadywał straszne rzeczy, Anakin wypytuje się jakie, zaś ta odpowiada mu, że były mistrz Anakina przekazał jej, że ten przeszedł na ciemną stronę mocy. Gdy ta pyta się Skywalkera czy to prawda, ten nie wypiera się tego i mówi, że musi ją chronić. Przyznaje także, że jest już na tyle potężny, że może obalić samego kanclerza i wspólnie z nią rządzić galaktyką. Padme z niedowierzaniem odparła, że chce tylko jego miłości, przyznała także, że nie pójdzie za nim taką drogą. Anakin myśląc, że to przez Obi-Wana, który po chwili ujawnił się, (gdyż wcześniej ukrył się w statku Padme) popada w gniew, gdyż myślał, że ta go zdradziła. Padme zaczyna się tłumaczyć i zapewniać go o swojej miłości, ten jednak jej nie słucha i zaczyna dusić ją mocą. Po czym Padme mdleje. Następnie między Anakinem a Obi-Wanem nawiązuje się rozmowa, gdzie Anakin obwinia swego byłego mistrza o to, że odebrał mu Padme, Obi-Wan jednak odpowiada, że to przez niego samego,a także rozżalony, mówi, że to on miał unicestwić Sithów, a nie do nich dołączyć. Skywalker zasłania się tym, że nie boi się ciemnej strony mocy, i, że w jego Imperium zapanuje porządek. Obi-Wan słysząc to krzyczy, że zawsze był wierny republice, Anakin jednak nie chce tego słuchać i wyznaje, że jeśli ten nie jest z nim to jest jego wrogiem, na co Obi-Wan wyciąga miecz świetlny i mówi, że wie co musi zrobić, po czym Skywalker także wyciąga miecz i staje do walki ze swym byłym mistrzem. Następnie rozpoczyna się długi i wyczynowy pojedynek Anakina i Obi-Wana, ich walka była wyrównana, Obi-Wan jeszcze podczas walki próbował przemówić Skywalkerowi, do rozumu, że robi źle, ten jednak będąc pochłonięty przez ciemną stronę uważał, że zło to Jedi. Po długiej bitwie, Obi-Wan wykorzystuje brak wyobraźni Anakina, który chciał zrobić trudny wyskok z platformy, i w jednej chwili odcina mu mieczem wszystkie kończyny. Anakin traci miecz i upada, bezsilny zaczyna zsuwać się do lawy. Po tym, Kenobi wypowiada do Anakina ostatnie słowa, po czym zostawia go na śmierć, zabiera jego miecz świetlny i odchodzi, zaś sam Anakin zaczyna płonąć. Po paru godzinach, umierającego Skywalkera odnajduje Darth Sidious, widząc, że jeszcze żyje, zabiera go w kapsule medycznej, Ledwo żywy Anakin, zostaje przewieziony do centrum medycznego, gdzie przechodzi operację, otrzymuje maskę i systemy podtrzymujące go przy życiu. W tym samym czasie także, rodzi mu się dwójka dzieci Luke i Leia, lecz ten nie ma o tym pojęcia. Gdy po operacji, zjawia się jego mistrz Darth Sidious, ten wypytuje o Padme, Lord Sithów jednak wyznaje mu, że ten zabił ją w przypływie emocji, (co było kłamstwem, gdyż Padme zmarła po poradzie). Darth Vader, jednak wierząc mu, wywołał u siebie gniew i za pomocą mocy zdemolował całe pomieszczenie w którym się znajdowali, przez śmierć Padme, Anakin stracił całkowicie człowieczeństwo. Anakin Skywalker rycerz Jedi przepadł wtem na zawsze. Łotr 1 Przez kolejne lata Darth Vader był uczniem Dartha Sidiousa i Mrocznym Lordem Sithów. Nie wiedział, że miał dzieci. Vader był jednym z nadzorujących budowę Gwiazdy Śmierci. Wściekł się, gdy dowiedział się o zdradzie Galena Erso i zaczął dusić dyrektora budowy Gwiazdy Śmierci, zrezygnował jednak w porę z zabicia go. Następnie Vader zaatakował wojska, które zdobyły plany Gwiady Śmierci i wdarł się na stakek Lei Organy, gdzie zabił mieczem świetlnym rebeliantów. "Nowa Nadzieja" Przejęcie statku Tantive Vader po zdobyciu statku rebeliantów, żąda wydania planów Gwiazdy Śmierci, każe natychmiast przeszukać całą korwetę. Zaczyna od przesłuchania Kapitana Raymusa, który jednak twierdzi, że Ci lecą z misją dyplomatyczną. Vader nie wierzy mu, gdyż nie ma ambasadora, po czym dusi kapitana. Następnie zastaje schwytaną, swą córkę Leię Organę (tak naprawdę Leię Skywalker), choć nie wie, że ta jest jego córką. Sith wypytuje o plany Gwiazdy Śmierci, lecz ta udaje, że nie wie o co chodzi, i mówi że leci tylko z misją dyplomatyczną. Vader zezłoszczony, uważa, że ta jest winna zdrady i każe ją zabrać. Następnie dowiaduje się, że ze statku wystrzelono kapsułę, jednak bez istot żywych. Vader na tę wieść, każe natychmiast odnaleźć ją i przechwycić plany. Na Gwieździe Śmierci Potem Leia zostaje przetransportowana na Gwiazdę Śmierci, tam Vader torturuje ją w celu uzyskania informacji.Księżniczka Aldeeranu jednak nie daje się i nie wyjawia prawdy. Później Leia idzie wraz z Vaderem, do Tarkina gdzie ten szantażuje ją, że jak nie wyjawi informacji, to ten zniszczy jej ojczystą planetę Alderaan. Przerażona Leia zaczyna kłamać, że plany Gwiazdy Śmierci są na Dantooine, lecz Vader nie wierzy jej i rozkazuje zniszczyć Aldeeran, co robi Wilhuff Tarkin, po czym nakazuje zgładzić ją. Potem, Vader otrzymał informację, że na Gwiazdę zbliża się jakiś statek, który został ściągnięty polem promieniowym. Po przeszukaniu statku, okazuje się, że nikogo na nim nie ma, Vader jednak uważa, że Ci którzy się na nim znajdowali to uciekli i znajdują się gdzieś na Gwieździe Śmierci, po czym każe przeszukać każdy kąt. Spotkanie dawnego mistrza Potem Sith zaczyna wyczuwać wibracje mocy i informuje o tym Tarkina, mówi także, że podejrzewa że Obi-Wan przybył na Gwiazdę Śmierci, chodź Tarkin uważa, że to nie prawda gdyż myśli, że wszyscy Jedi wyginęli. Vader jednak na to mówi mu by nie lekceważył mocy, po czym wyznaje, że musi ponownie zmierzyć się ze swym byłym mistrzem. Następnie Vader czekał na Obi-Wana niedaleko statku- Falcona, gdy ten wkońcu przybył, Vader po kilkunastu latach spotkał już w podeszłym wieku, swego dawnego mistrza. Obaj wyjęli miecze świetlne, i ponownie stanęli do pojedynku. Obi-Wan wkrótce zobaczył Luke'a, Leie i Hana jak docierają do Falcona, gdy Luke zobaczył jak ten walczy z Vaderem, Obi-Wan upuścił specjalnie swój miecz i dał się pokonać. Darth Vader zabił swego dawnego mistrza, zaś Obi-Wan połączył się z mocą. Bitwa o Yavin Następnie dzięki nadajnikowi, przyczepionego do Falcona, udało się namierzyć bazę rebeliantów która znajdowała się na Yavinie. Vader rozkazał natychmiast zniszczyć planetę. Jednak Rebelianci, przeczuwając atak, wysłali swoje myśliwce. Lord Sithów, także kazał wysłać swe oddziały w myśliwcach TIE. Także sam zasiadł w jednym z nich jako pilot. Rozpoczeła się bitwa o Yavin. Początkowo, Vader, bez żadnych problemów wystrzeliwywał inne myśliwce, później jednak wyczuł, że jeden z pilotów, posiada wielką moc. Przez jego rozkojarzenie, jeden z jego skrzydłowych został trafiony, i zderzył się ze statkiem Vadera, a ten popadł w turbulencje. Chwile potem Luke Skywalker, oddając celny strzał w kierunku szybu wentylacyjnego, zniszczył gwiazdę Śmierci. Darth Vader, przeżył bitwę lecz przegrał. Następnie wezwał posiłki, które uratowały go, lecz nie uznał swojej porażki. "Imperium Kontraatakuje" Bitwa na Hoth Darth Vader rozpoczyna poszukiwania kolejnej bazy na której ukrywają się rebelianci, wysyła więc wojska w najdalsze oddziały Galaktyki, a także w celu odnalezienia Luke' a Skywalkera, gdyż Vader po przez wyczuwaną silną moc dowiedział się, że ten może być jego synem. Jedna z Sond, wskazywała planetę Hoth. Vader dowiedziawszy się o nadającym sygnale z planety, wyczuwszy bazę Rebelii a także swego syna nakazał wysłać tam flotę. Rebelia jednak wykryła najazd floty Imperium, i także wysłała swoją eskadrę, na czele z Lukiem. Rozpoczęła się bitwa na Hoth. Po pewnym jednak czasie, Rebelia przegrywając, rozpoczęła ewakuacje. Odziały Imperium przedostały się do bazy w celu odnalezienia Luke'a jak i jego przyjaciół, którzy byli dowódcami. Ostatecznie jednak, Ci uciekli Sokołem Millennium, Vader natychmiast kazał zlokalizować Statek. W celu złapania sokoła, wysłano myśliwce TIE, zaś Lord Sithów powrócił na własny krążownik. Zastawienie Pułapki Później, Admirał przekazał mu wiadomość, że namierzyli Sokoła Millennium lecz ten wszedł w pole asteroidów, Vadera jednak nie bardzo to obchodziło, i nakazał odnaleźć statek za wszelką cenę. Następnie, kontaktuje się z Imperatorem, Darth Sidious mówi, że wyczuwa zaburzenia mocy i czuje, że Imperium ma nowego wroga. Darth Vader przekonuje jednak, że Luke jest jeszcze młody, a Obi-Wan już mu nie pomoże. Imperator mówi mu zaś, że syn Skywalkera nie powinien zostać Jedi, lecz zaleca, by Luke przyłączył się do nich. Vader odpowiada, że Skywalker albo przystanie do nich albo umrze. Potem, wciąż szukając sokoła, Vader wynająwszy Łowców Nagród, obiecał, że za złapaną całą załogę Sokoła, dobrze zapłaci. Chwile potem, oficer powiadomił go o namierzeniu statku, po czym ponownej nieudanej próbie złapania go, Sith za niekompetencję oficera, udusił go. Później Vader otrzymał od Boba Fety informacje o tym, że sokół znajduje się na Bespinie. Bez wahania, ruszył na planetę, gdzie zastraszywszy Lando Calrissiana, wkrótce pojmał Leie, Hana oraz Chewbaccę. Następnie torturuje ich, w celu sprowadzenia Luke'a, gdyż Sith wiedział, że ten przybędzie ratować swoich przyjaciół. Później Vader, wpada na pomysł pułapki, by dzięki specjalnej maszynie, zamrozić Skywalkera, a później przetransportować go do Imperatora. By jednak upewnić się, że maszyna jest bezpieczna, nakazuje przetestować ją na Hanie Solo. Maszyna zdaje test,Han zostaje zamrożony i oddany w ręce łowcy nagród. Pojedynek z synem Następnie Vader, otrzymuje informacje, że Skywalker przybył na Bespin. Vader przygotowuje się na starcie ze synem. Po pewnym czasie Luke pojawia się, i zaczyna pojedynkować się z Sithem. Po krótkiej walce, Vaderowi udaje się strącić Luke'a do komory zamrażającej, jednak Skywalker wydostaje się i kontynuuje walkę. Później bitwa przenosi się na zewnętrzną platformę, tam Vader wygrywając z młodym Lukiem mówi by ten się poddał, a nie dał się unicestwić jak Obi-Wan. Luke jednak nie daje się i resztkami sił ponownie walczy, lecz Sith po chwili obcina mu rękę, i stara się go przeciągnąć na ciemną stronę, Luke jednak mówi, że nigdy nie przyłączy się do Imperium. Vader, podsyca w nim gniew i wyjawia, że to on jest jego ojcem, Luke jednak twierdzi, że to nie prawda, chodź w głębi czuje, że ten nie kłamie. Vader, nadal próbuje przeciągnąć syna na ciemną stronę mocy i podaje mu argumenty, że razem z nim może obalić imperatora i przejąć władzę nad całym Imperium. Gdy wyciąga do niego rękę, Luke, nie widząc innej drogi uczieczki, skacze w głąb szybu. Potem Vader powraca na Gwiezdny Niszczyciel, i ponownie rozkazuje złapać sokoła, na którym uciekli jego syn a także jego przyjaciele. Na koniec komunikuje się jeszcze telepatycznie z synem i ponownie składa mu propozycję by ten przyłączył się do Sithów. Syn Vadera jednak odmawia. Vader widząc w oddali, że sokół uciekł, schodzi z mostku. "Powrót Jedi" Na II Gwieździe Śmierci Imperator nakazał budowę drugiej gwiazdy śmierci. Darth Vader przybywa na Gwiazde by móc obejrzeć postępy w budowie. Tam rozkazuje zwiększyć nakład pracy i większego zaangażowania. Informuje także, że Imperator przybędzie na Gwiazdę i osobiście będzie nadzorował jej budowę. Jakiś czas później Palpatine przybywa na Endor. Darth Vader w rozmowie z Sidiousem, mówi, że nadal chce szukać młodego Skywalkera. Imperator odpowiada by ten był cierpliwy, gdyż Luke sam go odnajdzie, nakazuje mu także przyprowadzić go przed jego oblicze, gdyż chce przeciągnąć go na ciemną stronę. Podczas kolejnej rozmowy z Sidiousem, Sith nakazuje wysłać flotę na drugą stronę Endora, i czekać na rebeliantów aż Ci przybędą, gdyż zastawił na nich pułapkę. Przebywając na okręcie dowodzenia w pewnej chwili, Vader zaczyna wyczuwać obecność syna na sąsiednim statku, a potem obecność Rebelii na Endorze wraz z jego synem. Nakazuje jednak nie atakować ich gdyż sam postanawia się z nimi zmierzyć. Walka z synem na Endorze Później ląduje na Endorze, a Luke oddaje się w jego ręce. Następnie Vader rozmawia z synem i informuje go, że czeka na niego Imperator, Luke odpowiada że domyślał się tego, lecz jeszcze raz próbuje nakłonić ojca do powrotu na Jasną stronę Mocy, Vader nie słucha tego, lecz mówi, że dla niego jest już za późno i oddaje go przed oblicze Imperatora. Luke staje przed jego obliczem i spotyka się z Imperatorem, tam nawiązuje się pomiędzy nimi krótka rozmowa gdzie Luke informuje go, że nic nie zdoła go skłonić do przejścia na ciemną stronę. Młody Skywalker mówi mu także, że ten zginie razem z nim, Sidious jednak wyśmiewa syna Vadera i mówi mu, że przewidział każdy ruch rebelianckiej floty. Następnie Vader wraz z synem obserwują walczącą rebelię, Imperator wyczuwa w Luke'u narastającą złość, i zaczyna prowokować młodego Skywalkera, zaś Vader wszystkiemu się przygląda. Następnie Sith nakazuje uruchomić stację bojową i jej główną broń. Luke nie umiejąc powstrzymać swoich emocji, chwyta swój miecz świetlny i atakuje ojca. Następnie wybucha pomiędzy nimi walka. Luke w pewnej chwili opuszcza miecz i mówi, że nie będzie z nim walczył, przyznaje także, że wyczuwa w nim konflikt pomiędzy jasną a ciemną stroną mocy. Vader jednak twierdzi, że nie ma żadnego konfliktu po czym zmusza go do ponownej walki. Luke chcą uniknąć kolejnej bitwy, ukrył się, Vader chcąc wywabić swego syna, za pomocą moc, wyczuł jego myśli. Vader widząc myśli swego syna, dowiedział się iż ma jeszcze córkę, po czym prowokuje go mówiąc, że jeśli on nie przejdzie na ciemną stronę, to może zrobi to jego siostra. Luke słysząc to popadł w furię i zaatakował ojca, obcinając mu mechaniczą rękę. Imperator widząc to nakazuje zabić Skywalkerowi Vadera, by ten mógł zając jego miejsce. Luke jednak w ostatniej chwili, otrząsa się i mówi, że nie przejdzie na ciemną stronę gdyż jest Jedi, jak kiedyś jego ojciec. Imperator, widząc, że Skywalker nie podda się ciemnej stronie, postanawia go zabić, po czym torturuje go błyskawicami mocy. Nawrócenie Dartha Vadera i śmierć ' Luke cierpi, lecz prosi o pomoc ojca, Vader obserwuje cierpiącego syna, po czym nie móc znieść jego katorgi, ostatecznie buntuje się i zabija Sidiousa wrzucając go do szybu wentylacyjnego. Tym samym Vader nawraca się i przechodzi na jasną stronę mocy wypełniając tym samym przepowiednie o wybrańcu, który miał ''przyprowadzić równowagę Mocy. Systemy Vadera jednak zostają uszkodzone, sam zaś traci siły, Luke pomaga ojcu i przenosi go do hangaru. Vader będąc ponownie Anakinem prosi syna o zdjęcie jego maski, gdyż chce zobaczyć go własnymi oczami. Luke wypełnia wolę ojca i zdejmuje mu maskę. Anakin wtem mówi, że ten miał rację i, że rzeczywiście było i jest w nim dobro. Chwile potem umiera po jasnej stronie mocy. '''Duch Mocy Ciało Anakina znika, co oznacza, że w pełni połączył się z mocą, jego zbroja zaś zostaje zabrana przez Luke'a i spalona na Endorze wraz ze starym zwyczajem Jedi. Później, gdy Wszyscy świętują z okazji obalenia Imperium, podczas zabawy Luke'owi ukazuje się duch Obi-Wana, Yody jak i jego młodego Ojca Anakina Skywalkera, Luke widzi wtedy że jego ojciec ostatecznie odnalazł spokój i jest szczęśliwy. Relacje |-|Rodzina= Luke i Leia Skywalker Luke'a i Leia są dziećmi Anakina i Padme. Urodziły się w 19 BBY, podczas powstania Imperium Galaktycznego a upadku Republiki. Anakin dowiedziawszy się o ciąży Padme, ucieszył się, że zostanie ojcem. Obydwoje byli szczęśliwi, do czasu gdy młodego Jedi, zaczęły męczyć koszmary senne gdzie widział, że jego żona umiera przy porodzie, bojąc się o jej i ich dziecka życie, przeszedł na ciemną stronę mocy, gdyż myślał, że zdoła ją to uratować, Padme jednak nie zaakceptowała tego faktu, nienawiść Anakina wzrosła po tym jak pojawił się Obi-Wan. Jedi myślał, że ta go z nim zdradziła i poddusił ją mocą, po czym Padme zemdlała. Następnie jednak została przewieziona do szpitala gdzie urodziła Luke'a i Leie, lecz zmarła prawdopodobnie w wyniku gorączki połogowej. Obi-Wan, po śmierci Padme postanowił rozdzielić bliźnięta by te były bezpieczne, przed ojcem który stał się Lordem Darthem Vaderem. Luke trafił do swego wujostwa na Tatooine, zaś Leia do rodziny Organa. Lord Darth Vader dowiedziawszy sie o śmierci Padme, oszalał i stracił człowieczeństwo. Przez kolejne lata myślał, że jego dziecko a dokładniej dzieci także nie żyją. Dopiero po misji na Gwieździe Śmierci, wyczuwając moc, i po przez wspólne nazwisko pradopodobnie dowiedział sie, że Luke Skywalker jest jego synem. Chcąc przekonać go do przejścia na ciemną stronę mocy, zastawił na niego pułpke. Luke zjawił się i stanął do walki z Sithem, chcąc pomścić swego ojca gdyż Luke myślał, że to Darth Vader go zabił. Ten jednak wyjawił mu, źe to on jest tym ojcem. Przerażonemu Luke'owi udaje się uciec, jednak nawiązuje telepatyczny kontakt z ojcem. W 4 ABY ponownie obydwoje spotykają się, Darth Vader po raz kolejny próbuje przeciągnąć Luke'a na ciemną stronę, prowadzi także go przed oblicze Imperatora. Tam Luke mówi, że nie będzie walczyc z ojcem, jednak Dart Vader przymusza go do obrony. Po przez jego myśli także dowiaduje się, że Luke ma siostrę bliźniaczkę, Darth Vader wykorzystuje to i mówi, że jeśli nie on to może drugi Skywalker czyli jego córka przejdzie na Ciemną stronę. Zdenerwowany Luke atakuje ojca i odcina mu mechaniczną rękę. Imperator wtem chce by ten zabił ojca i zajął jego miejsce, lecz Jedi powstrzymuje się i odrzuca swój miecz. Imperator zły, zaczyna atakować go błyskawicami mocy, Luke powoli w mękach umiera, lecz prosi by ojciec mu pomógł. Darth Vader widząc syna cierpiacego, nawraca się i zabija Sidiousa Lorda Sithów. Następnie jednak będąc ukresu śmierci, rozmawia z synem i prosi go o zdjęcie maski. Wspomina także Leię-siostrę Luke'a i mówi, że miał on racje, że jeszcze jest w nim dobro. Darth Vader umiera ze łzami w oczach co oznacza, że kochał swoje dzieci. Luke także nigdy nie zwątpił w dobro ojca, co oznacza że zawsze w niego wierzył. Po śmierci Ojca Luke udał się na Tatooine i spalił jego zbroje. W późniejszym czasie także ukazał się Luke'owi duch jego młodego ojca Anakina wraz z Obi-Wanem I Yoda, wszyscy byli razem szczęśliwi. Padme Amidala Padme była żoną Anakina. Ich pierwsze spotkanie odbyło się na Tatooine, gdy Anakin był jeszcze chłopcem. Padme zainteresowała się młodym Anakinem i jego zdolnościami do tworzenia droidów, była także zdzIwona gdy dowiedziała się, że ten jest niewolnikiem i, że na świecie panuje niewolnictwo. Padme wspierała Anakina gdy ten brał udział w wyścigu,.cieszyła się gdy ten wygrał. Gdy Anakin dowiedział się, że może opuścić Tatooine i zacząć szkolenie na rycerza Jedi, był radosny chodź było mu żal matki, ostecznie jednak wyjechał. Wiedząc, że wkrótce może rozpocząć szkolenie, pożegnał się z Padme, potem jednak spotkali się na misji, gdzie Anakin dowiedział się że Padme jest tak naprawdę Królową Naboo. W późniejszym czasie Anakin zostaje mianowany padawanem i uczniem Obi-Wana Kenobiego, przez parę lat nie widzi się z Padme. Jako młody dorosły już chłopak, wraz z Obi-Wanem dostał zadanie ochraniania Padme, którą kilkakrotnie próbowano zabić. Anakin wtem oczarowany, młodą pani senator, zakochuje się w niej. Padme także przyznaje, że ten nie jest jej obojętny, ale uważa, że nie mogą być razem gdyż złamali by reguły. Następnie obydwoje wyjeżdżają na Naboo, gdzie ich miłość rozkwita. Gdy udają się na misję ocalenia Obi-Wana, zostają schwytani, wtem Padme wyznaje miłość Anakinowi. W pózniejszym czasie razem podejmują decyzję o wzięciu ślubu w tajemnicy. Obydwoje pobierają się na Naboo, po czym są ze sobą szczęśliwi. Po trzech latach małżeństwa Padme oświadcza Ankinowi, że jest w ciąży, ten początkowo zmieszany cieszy się. Po pewnym czasie Anakina zaczynają jednak dręczyć koszmary senne, gdzie jego żona umiera przy porodzie. Zaniepokojony chce zawszelką cenę jej pomóc, gdyż boi się ją stracić. Anakin znajduje rozwiązanie w ciemnej stronie mocy, namawiany przez Palpatine'a poddaje się złości i przechodzi na ciemną stronę. Padme poinformowana prze Obi-Wanego o czynach Anakina, nie może tego przyjąc. Udaje się więc na Mustafar gdzie przebywa Anakin i wypytuje go czy to prawda, Anakin wtem przyznaje, że obydwoje mogą obalić kanclerza i wspólnie rządzić galaktyką, Padme jednak nie akceptuje tego i mówi mu, że go nie poznaje, wtem pojawia się Obi-Wan, Anakin widząc mistrza, mysli że ta go z nim zdradziła po czym zaczyna ją dusić mocą. Padme mdleje. Następnie Anakin stacza walkę z Obi-Wanem gdzie przegrywa, zostawiony na pastwę losu, wycieńczony umiera lecz odnajduje go Palpatine'a, Anakin po operacji staje się złowrogim Darthem Vaderem. W tym samym czasie Padme zabrana przez Obi-Wana do szpitala, rodzi dzieci Anakina. Po porodzie, prawdopodobnie w wyniku gorączki połogowej umiera, przed śmiercią jeszcze rozmawia z Obi-Wanem i mówi że w Anakinie jest jeszcze światło. Padme zostaje pochowana na Naboo wraz z naszyjnikiem od Anakina. Darth Vader także dowiaduje się o jej śmierci, doprowadza go to do szaleństwa. Umiejętności Anakin Skywalker był wybrańcem mocy, dlatego też był silnym jej użytkownikiem. Początkowo Anakin jako chłopiec posiadał umiejetnosci pilotażu a także umiejętność budowania droidów. W późniejszym czasie po przybyciu do Zakonu, odkrył czym jest moc i nauczył się z niej korzystać. Był niezwykle pojętnym i szybko uczącym sie padawanem. Opanował na wysokim poziomie podstatowe umiejętności Jedi takie jak np. Telekineza, pchnięcie mocą czy skok mocy. Umiał także wpływać na słabe umysły za pomocą sztuczki umysłowej. Ponadto Anakin był niezwykle biegły w posługiwaniu się mieczem świetlnym. Przez jego odwagę i spryt a także umiejętność obserwacji, wygrał wiele bitew, często dowodził jako generał armią żonierzy-klonów, co dowodzi o jego zdolnościach przywódczych. Anakin także silnie zeiązany z mocą miewał wizje i sny o jego przyszłosći jak i jego najbliższych. Ostecznie jednak nie móc poradzić sobie z przywiązaniem, w obawie przed stratą bliskich przeszedł na ciemną stronę mocy. Po przeistoczeniu się w Dartha Vadera, moc w Skywalker'u podtrzymywana przez nienawiść i złość stała się potegą. Darth Vader uchodził wtem za jednego z najpotężniejszych użytkowników mocy. Poza światem Gwiezdnych Wojen Casting na małego Anakina Skywalkera Gdy odbywały się castingi na małego Anakina, który miał zagrać w Mrocznym Widmie, zgłosiło się 3 tysiące dzieci. Spośród nich George Lucas wybrał chłopca o imieniu Jake Lloyd. full|center|335px Miecz świetlny Anakin w prawie każdej części filmu używał innego miecza. Na Geonosis używał zielonego, który stracił w pojedynku z Dooku . Następnie znów zbudował niebieski, ale stracił go w pojedynku z Obi-Wanem Kenobim na Mustafarze. Wtedy zbudował kopię, ale koloru rękojeści czarnego, a ostrza czerwonego. Nie wiadomo, co stało się z mieczem którego używał na Gwieździe Śmierci. Lightsaber vader.jpg Lightsaber anakin rots.jpg AnakinLightsaber AOTC.jpg MRSW142.jpg Vadersaber.jpg Ciekawostki * w filmie Gwiezdne Wojny: Skywalker Odrodzenie osłabiona w walce z Palpatine' em Rey usłyszała głos zmarłych Jedi, w tym Anakina Skywalkera. *W języku holenderskim "Vader" znaczy ojciec. *W niekanonicznym zakończeniu gry The Force Unleashed, Galen Marek zabija osłabionego Vadera. *W nowej trylogii zagrał go Hayden Christensen, w starej David Prowse, głos podłożył mu James Earl Jones. *W zwiastunie Przebudzenia Mocy widzimy jak Kylo Ren posiada spaloną maskę Vadera oraz mówi, iż chce dokończyć jego dzieło. *Hayden Christensen(Anakin w epizodzie II i III) oraz Natalie Portman(Padme) byli parą na planie filmu Gwiezdne Wojny: Atak Klonów. ''Hayden uwielbiał sceny, na których całował się z Padme, dlartego kazał sobie nagrywać je dwukrotnie. Na planie ''Gwiezdnych Wojen: Zemsty Sithów Hayden i Natalie byli już po rozstaniu. *Na poczatku Vader mial byc lowca nagrod *Na poczatku Vader i Boba mieli byc bracmi Cytaty "Zawsze jak ty pilotujesz to się rozbijamy. To wina statku. Zawsze winisz statek" (Anakin i Ahsoka) "Znów masz ten wzrok "jesteśmy w kłopotach" Mam taki wzrok? Tak, właśnie teraz" (Ahsoka i Anakin) "Uważaj, lądowanie może być trochę szorstkie. Katastrofy są szorstkie a lądowania przyjemne. W takim razie jest to ladowanie katastroficzne" (Ahsoka i Anakin) Jabba:"Oboje Jedi będą natychmiastowo straceni" Anakin i Ahsoka:" Co!?" Ahsoka:" Zawsze Ci sie to zdaża" Anakin:" Wszędzie gdzie pójdę" Ahsoka:"Ten wygląda na głodnego!" Anakin:"Nah! Tylko się do ciebie uśmiecha" Anakin:" Tak zapewne zasługuję na większość kredytu" Ahsoka:" Jesteś niemożliwy...... Na szczęście wiem, że nie myślisz wszystkiego co mówisz" Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Niewolnicy Kategoria:Jedi (Era Powstania Imperium) Kategoria:Klan Skywalker'ów Kategoria:Piloci Republiki Kategoria:Mroczni Lordowie Sithów Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Filmowe uniwersum Kategoria:Jedi